Un mariage de dingue !
by meiko95
Summary: OS écrit pour le WeddingOrDivorceContest. Bella et Edward se rencontrent à l'occasion des préparatifs du mariage d'Alice et Jasper. Ils sont tous les deux témoins des mariés et doivent donc subir leurs folies pour que ce jour soit le plus beau de leur existence.


**Salut à tous et à toutes ! Une nouvelle fanfic Edward/Bella que j'ai écrite pour le concours WeddingOrDivorceContest.**

**Je n'ai pas été parmi les 3 vainqueurs mais j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Cérémonie :** Un mariage de dingue

**Jeunes fiancés ou proches :**Bella / Edward

**Serment du mariage (disclaimer) :** La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. La trame et le contexte de cet écrit sont à moi.

**BPOV**

Alice était complètement et définitivement dingue !

Bien sûr qu'un mariage devait marquer les esprits, mais bon quand même ! On disait aussi qu'il devait correspondre aux goûts de chacun des époux, mais... _Argh !_

Ils étaient fous, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! _"Fous amoureux" oui je sais_ ! Mais ils avaient dépassé les bornes !

Du coup, on se retrouvait avec le thème de l'Asie parce qu'Alice adoooorait cette culture. Mais pas seulement car Alice voulait aussi mettre des éléments rappelant les passions de son Jazzinounet.

Bref, elle avait fait faire sur mesure deux plaques d'un mètre carré avec une étoile dessus à la manière de celles des stars sur le Hollywood Boulevard. Il serait écrit en gros "ALICE BRANDON" et "JASPER WHITLOCK" car Jazz était fan de cet endroit !

Et le pire restait à venir puisque mademoiselle avait aussi commandé une piste artificielle avec de la fausse neige pour que les invités puissent s'initier au snowboard, et tout ça au beau milieu de son jardin en plein mois de juillet ! Et oui, la cérémonie et le repas auraient lieu dans l'immense demeure des futurs époux. _Quand je vous dis qu'elle est folle !_ Mais bon, comme c'était le sport préféré de Jasper, cette partie ne pouvait aucunement être négligée.

Cela faisait donc 6 mois que les préparatifs avaient vraiment commencé et tout semblait être calé. Tout d'abord, il avait fallu envoyer les cartons d'invitations avec, s'il vous plaît, une grille de sudoku imprimée dessus, au cas où, les invités auraient du temps à gaspiller d'après Alice. Ensuite, pour la décoration, nous avions prévu un énorme panda en peluche, une centaine de lanternes en papier avec une lampe à l'intérieur, de faux arbustes représentant des cerisiers en fleurs et autres objets rappelant l'Asie. Ma meilleure amie avait aussi prévu de faire livrer une tonne de letchis et je ne voyais vraiment pas comment on allait manger tout ça surtout après le festin préparé par différents traiteurs !

L'ouverture de bal se ferait sur la 9ème symphonie de Beethoven car c'était la mélodie qui passait dans le musée, la première fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés et que le coup de foudre les avait frappés. Pour ma part, je ne trouvais pas ça terrible comme ouverture musicale.

Enfin, sa dernière idée folle datait d'i jours, soit depuis mardi. _Quelle est-elle ?_ Faire une dizaine d'origamis à la main par table ! "Ben oui, le thème de l'Asie sans origamis ?! IMPOSSIBLE ! " 70 tables fois 10 : pas moins de 700 pliages en forme de grue ou de nénuphar à faire en moins d'une semaine car le mariage avait lieu ce dimanche ! Et oui, elle connaissait beaucoup de personnes, cette dingue !

Bref, au début elle était très motivée et c'était allé assez vite. En trois jours, Rosalie, une amie, Esmée la mère d'Alice, Alice et moi en avions fait 550. Il ne fallait bien sûr pas compter sur Emmett et Jazz avec leurs gros doigts, ni sur Carlisle, le père d'Alice car il était très occupé à l'hôpital où il exerçait en tant que chirurgien. Edward, un cousin du fiancé, était venu nous prêter main forte hier.

Puis, hier après-midi, Rosalie avait dû rentrer chez elle pour s'occuper de son fils de deux ans, Noah, qui faisait de la fièvre. Esmée, avait laissé un message hier soir disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir nous aider ni aujourd'hui, ni le lendemain car elle était de remplacement d'urgence à l'hôpital puisqu'une infirmière avait eu un problème. Alice s'était ensuite éclipsée chez ses parents pour y passer les deux derniers jours de sa vie de jeune fille et afin de se reposer pour être parfaite le jour J.

Voilà comment je m'étais retrouvée en ce vendredi en tête-à-tête avec Edward à faire ces stupides pliages ! J'avoue, j'aurais bien aimé avoir un vrai tête-à-tête avec lui dans d'autres circonstances : un rendez-vous galant par exemple ! On pouvait toujours rêver n'est-ce pas ? Mais comment ne pas être attirée par lui ? Cet homme était un Dieu vivant et il en profitait d'après ce que j'avais entendu.

La première fois que je l'avais aperçu, il sortait de sa Volvo grise argentée. Je crus bien de m'être arrêtée de respirer pendant une bonne minute tellement j'étais subjuguée par sa beauté renversante ! Il devait faire près de 1,80 mètre et possédait une gueule d'ange. Ses cheveux étaient bruns avec des reflets roux rendus encore plus intenses sous ce soleil de juillet. Ses yeux étaient quant à eux d'un vert émeraude profond. Son sourire ! Je fondais littéralement, il était tellement éblouissant _! Et ses lèvres je ne vous dis pas_ ! Même son odeur était envoûtante. C'était l'homme idéal vu comme ça !

Mais bon, j'essayais de ne pas me faire trop d'illusions étant donné sa réputation de coureur de jupons. N'empêche, même si ce n'était que pour une fois, j'étais certaine que ça en vaudrait largement le coup ! D'un autre côté, qui avait dit qu'il pourrait s'intéresser un tant soit peu à moi, Bella Swan, petite brune ordinaire d'un mètre soixante-cinq aux yeux bruns et qui plus est terriblement maladroite ! De plus, Alice m'avait dit que Jasper lui avait fait promettre de bien se tenir et de ne sauter personne le jour de son mariage. Edward et Jazz avaient vraiment l'air proche et je pensais vraiment qu'il ne tenterait rien.

Nous avions peu parlé en présence des autres hier mais aujourd'hui nous n'étions que tous les deux. Ce matin, huit heures tapantes, après nous être fait la bise, nous nous étions dirigés vers le garage d'Alice où se trouvait tout le matériel nécessaire à la confection des origamis. Nous commencions directement, et à midi nous en avions fait en peu plus d'une centaine et avions les doigts endoloris. Pour déjeuner, nous avions mangé une salade de pâtes préparée par Esmée qu'elle avait laissée dans le réfrigérateur en prévision. L'atmosphère se détendit rapidement après avoir échangé quelques banalités durant le repas et surtout après qu'Edward se soit moqué de moi. En effet, la main tenant ma fourchette avait des tremblements étranges dus à la fatigue de ces nombreux pliages successifs. Je fis tomber à deux reprises une bouchée de nourriture, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité et la mienne par la même occasion.

Il se moqua gentiment en disant que Jasper avait amplement raison concernant ma maladresse maladive. De fausse mauvaise foi, je lui rétorquais que c'était normal car il avait fait moins d'origamis que moi et qu'il était beaucoup plus lent et moins minutieux ! Et qu'il pouvait donc finir les cinquante restants tout seul. Je le mis ainsi au défi de le faire avant ce soir et il y répondit par l'affirmative. _Ah les hommes, toujours à vouloir être les plus forts !_

Il émit tout de même une condition : que je lui prépare quand même les carrés de papiers à plier car il n'en restait pas assez.

Vers 14h, nous reprîmes la torture, enfin surtout Edward ! Je découpai doucement et en faisant attention le papier en forme de carré, c'était Rose qui était chargée de le faire normalement, à l'aide d'un scalpel. Je crus sentir à plusieurs reprises son regard brûlant sur moi. Mon esprit commença à divaguer vers des pensées pas très catholiques. Je revins brusquement à la réalité lorsque je sentis une vive douleur au niveau de mon doigt.

-Aïe ! Putain ça fait mal !

_Quelle gourde ! Encore cette foutue maladresse !_

Je m'étais entaillée l'index avec le scalpel et le sang continuait de couler. Edward était déjà debout et semblait chercher quelque chose tandis que je levai les yeux pour ne plus voir le liquide rouge. Je pris de grandes inspirations pour ne pas paniquer car je détestais la vue du sang.

J'entendis les pas d'Edward s'éloigner alors qu'il me criait :

-Je reviens ! Ne bouge pas !

Il fut de retour deux minutes plus tard avec une mallette de premiers secours à la main. Il débarrassa rapidement la table en poussant tous les origamis dans un carton d'un coup de bras et ouvrit la boîte blanche contenant entre autres pansements et désinfectants.

Ne me voyant toujours pas bouger, il me dirigea doucement mais sûrement vers le lavabo installé dans le garage. J'observai attentivement chacun de ses gestes tandis qu'il faisait couler un mince filet d'eau sur l'entaille pour enlever le sang, ça picotait un peu et j'esquissai une petite grimace. Edward l'ayant remarqué, un sourire moqueur s'installa sur ses lèvres.

- En plus d'être un danger ambulant, Isabella Swan est une chochotte !

- Hey ! Protestai-je. Ce n'est pas vrai et ne m'appelle plus ja-mais Isabella par pitié ! Je déteste mon prénom.

- Tu préfères Belly Clumsy ? (Clumsy veut dire maladroite en anglais)

- BELLA ! Je m'appelle BELLA. C'est trop dur à retenir pour ta petite tête, Eddie ?

_Je ne lui demandais pas la conjugaison du verbe emmerder au futur antérieur à ce que je sache !_

- Ah non ! Pas ce stupide surnom ! Dit-il en prenant un pansement.

- Bien ! EDWARD

- Parfait ! BELLA

Il prit ensuite ma main dans la sienne pour regarder de plus près la plaie. Je sentis une décharge se propager dans tout mon corps tandis qu'il approchait encore son visage de ma main. L'observant de manière peu discrète, je remarquai l'assombrissement de ses yeux et sentis son souffle régulier sur ma peau. Il reprit tout à coup contenance et lâcha ma main qu'il avait tenue plus longtemps que nécessaire. Ma respiration s'était quelque peu accélérée.

- Ce n'est qu'une légère entaille, un simple pansement suffira. Je vais juste désinfecter la plaie avant, ok ?

Je hochai misérablement la tête, incapable de formuler ne serait-ce qu'un mot pour l'instant. _Allez Bella reprends-toi ! Il va te prendre pour une idiote !_

Il mit le produit désinfectant puis plaça délicatement le pansement sur mon doigt blessé. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposai un rapide baiser sur la joue où trônait une légère barbe.

-Merci, lui soufflai-je.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres.

-Je t'en prie.

Il rangea rapidement la mallette mais la laissa à portée de main, des fois que…

Il s'installa de nouveau à la table et entreprit de continuer le découpage que j'avais commencé.

-Je vais terminer le boulot tout seul, c'est mieux.

-D'accord. Que dirais-tu d'un petit rafraîchissement ?

-Pourquoi pas, ça nous fera du bien !

-Je vais chercher ça, je reviens, dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Je me dirigeai donc à travers la demeure pour atteindre le bar. Cependant, une grande partie des bouteilles était enfermée sous clé, je portai mon choix sur une bouteille de rhum à moitié pleine laissée sur le comptoir. Dans le frigo je pris du jus de mangue que je mélangeai avec un peu de rhum dans deux verres et ajoutai quelques glaçons pour plus de fraîcheur. J'ornai le tout d'une ombrelle et d'une paille pour donner un côté exotique à la boisson légèrement alcoolisée.

Je me dirigeai vers le garage d'un pas assuré, les deux verres en main et avec un plan en tête, celui de faire craquer Edward Masen.

-Voilà pour toi !

Je me penchai exagérément en lui tendant sa boisson pour lui faire entrevoir le haut de ma poitrine. Ma manœuvre sembla marcher puisqu'il déglutit fortement avant d'avaler son cocktail d'une traite.

-Merci, j'en avais vraiment besoin !

Je sirotai lentement ma boisson pendant qu'il s'activait à ses pliages. Je fis de temps à autre de petits bruits de succions pour attirer son attention. J'entrepris de faire glisser sensuellement la paille sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Je le voyais à sa respiration saccadée et à ses doigts qui se crispaient qu'il me désirait, mais je voulais plus de preuves.

Assise en face de lui, je fis glisser mon pied sur sa jambe, de plus en plus haut…

-Bella, dit-il d'un ton légèrement menaçant.

J'interrompis momentanément mon ascension, jugeant si je devais continuer ou au contraire laisser complètement tomber. Ce fut le désir qui l'emporta. Je repris donc mon petit manège jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'objet de mes désirs. Je sentais déjà la bosse très dure au niveau de son entrejambe. J'exerçai une pression dessus.

-Putain ! Jura Edward en serrant les dents.

J'appuyai encore plus fort, augmentant le contact. Il me surprit en se levant rapidement, ce faisant sa chaise frappa bruyamment le sol. Il marcha en de longues enjambées jusqu'à se tenir derrière moi. Je me tenais immobile, assise sur ma chaise, et ne pouvant voir ses réactions. D'un coup, il fit tourner ma chaise et moi avec. Il s'était penché et son visage était alors à hauteur du mien, quelques centimètres seulement nous séparaient. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, essayant de lire l'âme de l'autre au travers de nos prunelles. Le désir nous consumait peu à peu. Sans rompre le contact, il me posa la question décisive.

-Que veux-tu Isabella ?

-Toi, répondis-je simplement.

Il se jeta sur mes lèvres qu'il écrasa avec les siennes. Notre baiser était avide et passionné. Nous étions maintenant debout, nos corps se pressant le plus intimement possible tandis que nos bouches menaient un combat acharné. Sa langue caressait toujours la mienne alors qu'il avançait son corps afin que le mien soit coincé entre la table et lui. Il fit remonter ma robe jusqu'à ma taille. Ses doigts fins faisaient frissonner ma peau à chaque contact. Je déboutonnai rapidement sa chemise et la lui ôtai. Ma robe suivit le même chemin. Je procurai de lentes caresses sur son torse musclé, je rompis le baiser pour goûter de ma langue la peau de son cou.

-Bella…

-Mmmhh…

-Bella… j'ai promis…

-Je sais.

Nous nous regardions maintenant les yeux dans les yeux, toujours essoufflés.

- Je ne peux pas le trahir, c'est mon meilleur pote.

Il caressa ma joue du bout des doigts, me faisant à nouveau frissonner.

-Techniquement, on n'est pas le jour de son mariage…

Cette affirmation sembla le faire réfléchir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ce simple geste m'émoustilla. Je laissai mes mains vagabonder au niveau de la ceinture de son pantalon tout en le regardant avec des yeux de biche.

-Désolé Jazz, murmura-t-il avant de recouvrir ma bouche de la sienne.

Il dégrafa d'une main experte mon soutien-gorge, libérant mes seins. Je défis la fermeture éclair de son jean et il l'enleva pour le balancer plus loin. Je sentais ses mains sur chaque parcelle de mon corps. Nos sous-vêtements furent ensuite enlevés pour atterrir je ne sais où dans la pièce.

-Préservatif ?

Je plongeai ma main dans mon sac et en ressortis un. Alice m'en avait donné plusieurs 2 jours auparavant, car avec Jasper ils allaient stopper tout contraceptif.

Il l'enfila sur son sexe gonflé à bloc. J'étais quant à moi le dos allongé sur la table.

-Sûre ?

-Certaine.

Il souleva mes hanches et plongea doucement en moi. Mes jambes étaient perpendiculaires à mon torse, offrant une pénétration profonde et un plaisir intense à chaque va-et-vient.

Nous poussions des gémissements de plaisir à l'unisson.

-Continue ! Encore, quémandai-je.

-C'est trop bon, Bella !

Sa queue buta sur mon point G à plusieurs reprises, les parois de mon utérus se resserrèrent et j'explosai dans un orgasme foudroyant. Il poussa encore deux fois en moi avant de venir à son tour dans la capote. Il laissa son corps reposer contre le mien sans pour autant m'écraser. Nous reprenions lentement notre souffle.

-Je crois bien que c'est la meilleure baise de toute ma vie, lui avouai-je.

-C'est l'effet Masen, on me dit toujours ça, se vanta mon amant.

Je lui assénai une petite tape sur le sommet du crâne. J'entendais autant que je ressentais son léger rire sur ma poitrine dénudée.

-Je pense que tu connais mon passé, mais ce n'est pas une tentative de drague car je peux t'assurer que tu es de loin la meilleure femme avec qui j'ai couché.

-Merci du compliment, si je puis dire.

-C'en était un.

-Mouais. Ce n'est pas que la position me déplaise mais tu commences à te faire lourd là.

-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme réplique pour te venger, Swan ?

Je ne répondis pas à sa pique. D'un geste il se releva, me tirant avec lui au passage pour nous remettre sur nos jambes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! J'irais bien prendre une bonne douche, déclarai-je.

-Ou mieux encore… dit-il en bougeant de manière équivoque ses sourcils. Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

-Jacuzzi ?!

Je sautillai presque d'impatience.

-Jacuzzi !

-Je vais faire couler l'eau ! Je te laisse ranger rapidement ? Suppliai-je du regard.

-Tu me revaudras ça !

Je m'en allais donc vers le fameux jacuzzi d'Alice et Jasper qui se trouvait sous une vaste véranda. Cette dernière était dotée de vitres sans teint, laissant voir l'extérieur sans être vu. J'enclenchai l'arrivée d'eau et versai dans la vasque un peu de bain moussant senteur pêche. Je sortis aussi deux grandes serviettes moelleuses que je disposais sur une chaise non loin du jacuzzi.

En attendant Edward, je laissai mon regard vagabonder au travers de la pièce lorsque j'entrevis mon reflet assez net dans une des vitres. J'avais les cheveux en pagaille, complètement ébouriffés, les joues rosies, les lèvres gonflées, et pourtant je me sentais belle et désirable. J'étais heureuse et comblée à ce moment précis, mais je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cette sensation d'extase dure au-delà de cette journée. Bientôt je serais à nouveau une fille ordinaire, qui se donnait pour son travail, qui passait du bon temps avec ses amis, célibataire depuis deux ans. Une fille qui n'attirait que des mecs étranges ou uniquement intéressés par le sexe.

Je sentis soudain un corps contre le mien. Edward, que je n'avais pas entendu arriver, s'était rapproché, appuyant son torse contre mon dos, et ses mains sur mes hanches qu'il caressait tendrement. Il planta deux baisers dans le creux de mon cou qui me firent frissonner. Je savais bien que ces gestes tendres n'étaient là que pour m'attirer vers lui mais je n'y pouvais rien, je fondais littéralement dès qu'il me touchait ou me regardait.

-Tu viens ?

J'acquiesçai, autant profiter du moment présent. Je le laissais m'entraîner par la main vers le bain à remous. Il entra en premier, puis m'aida à pénétrer dans l'eau tiède et relaxante. Nous nous installions de manière à être face à face. Je me laissai aller, relâchai tous mes muscles et fermai les yeux pour mieux profiter des sensations.

Je sentais maintenant ses mains agripper doucement mes cuisses et me tirer vers lui. Je laissais mes yeux fermés durant l'opération. J'avais à présent mes genoux de chaque côté de son corps, à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains me caressaient et son souffle balayait mon visage.

-J'ai envie de toi…

-Alors prends-moi…

Nos bouches se soudaient et se cherchaient, comme si les quelques minutes passées depuis notre précédent baiser avaient duré une éternité. Je sentais sa queue dure sur mes lèvres intimes.

-Préservatif ?

-Dans le garage…

Je ne répondis plus de rien car il titillait avec son pouce mon clitoris gonflé. Je tentai désespérément de m'empaler sur son membre mais il m'en empêchait.

-Je prends la pilule.

-Clean ?

Nous hochions tous deux la tête pour acquiescer tandis qu'il me pénétrait d'un grand coup de reins. Nous gémissions notre plaisir à chaque mouvement jusqu'à l'orgasme qui nous frappa en même temps cette fois-ci. Mes mains dans ses cheveux cuivrés et les siennes sur mes fesses se décrispaient peu à peu alors que les vagues de plaisir s'estompaient. Plongée dans son regard, je mis du temps à comprendre que c'était mon téléphone qui sonnait. Notre bulle éclata lorsque je me levai pour répondre. Je décrochai.

-Oui Alex ?

-…

-Oui ça tient toujours pour ce soir, je suis en retard je sais. J'ai eu… un empêchement de dernière minute.

-…

-Je me dépêche.

-…

-J'ai hâte, bisous !

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers Edward, le regard désolé.

-Désolée, je dois y aller…

-Oui, moi aussi, il commence à se faire tard.

Nous nous séchâmes en silence et nous habillâmes. Je regardais ma montre. Merde ! 18h45 déjà ! Le temps du trajet et j'aurai trente minutes de retard minimum.

-Laisse, je vais ranger, je te laisse aller à ton rendez-vous, dit-il avec comme une once de froideur dans la voix.

-Merci, pour tout.

Je ramassai mon sac, prête à m'en aller.

-Hé, Bella !

-Oui ?

-Cela reste entre nous, n'est-ce-pas ?

Evidemment qu'il veuille que ça reste entre nous. Il ne voudrait pas que quiconque sache qu'il avait eu une relation avec moi.

-Bien sûr.

Nous nous fixâmes dans les yeux quelques instants.

-Bon ben... à plus, on se voit au mariage, dis-je avant de m'éclipser.

-C'est ça, au mariage.

J'arrivai, dimanche matin 10h, devant l'église pour la cérémonie religieuse. Prête à affronter son regard emprunt de remords ou de dégoût ou au contraire sa totale ignorance. Prête aussi à ne rien laisser paraître devant Alice. Mais je savais que le croiser était inévitable car nous étions tous les deux les témoins des futurs mariés. Je redoutais aussi le moment où je devrais lui accorder une danse, selon la tradition.

Alice était magnifique dans sa robe de mariée blanche qu'elle avait elle-même dessinée et confectionnée, étant une styliste très douée. Elle lui correspondait parfaitement. Jasper aussi était très beau dans son costume sur mesure. Quant à moi, je portai aussi une création d'Alice : une robe bleu roi très élégante avec des strass incrustés au niveau de la poitrine. Dans mes cheveux, une orchidée blanche ornait mon chignon. Edward portait la même au niveau de la pochette de son costard ajusté à la perfection. Il était vraiment à couper le souffle, ce qui ne me facilitait pas la tâche.

Avant d'aller saluer mes amis, je respirai un grand coup pour reprendre mes esprits. Rosalie, Emmett et Edward étaient en train de discuter tranquillement avant d'entrer dans l'église. Rose portait une robe quasi identique à la mienne mais dans des tons pourpre. Je fis la bise rapidement à chacun d'eux et ne croisai que rapidement son regard. Nous ne nous adressions pas la parole directement.

La cérémonie religieuse se passa à merveille, l'échange des vœux fut le moment le plus émouvant qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre.

Arrivés à la villa des mariés, les invités furent émerveillés devant la décoration grandiose du jardin mais aussi très surpris quant aux quelques éléments discordants. Contre toute attente, la piste de snowboard remporta un franc succès. Mon pauvre père s'y essaya mais ne tint que 2 secondes debout sur la planche. Alice fut ravie de ses origamis. _Il faut que je pense à en garder un, comme souvenir..._

J'essayais toujours de regarder le moins possible l'homme qui avait été mon amant, mais mon regard divaguait souvent sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Lorsque je le voyais discuter avec d'autres femmes, certaines magnifiques, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Mais je n'avais aucunement le droit d'être jalouse, il ne m'avait rien promis après tout et ne faisait rien d'autre que bavarder.

A deux ou trois reprises je croisai le regard d'Alice. Elle avait cet air, comme si elle avait deviné que je lui cachais quelque chose. Fort heureusement, elle fut très occupée avec tous ses invités voulant la féliciter et ne put venir me parler assez longtemps pour me faire cracher le morceau. J'eus de mon côté, l'occasion de parler avec Angela, une amie du lycée et revoir Jacob Black, mon ami d'enfance du temps où j'habitais chez mon père à la Push.

Enfin eut lieu l'ouverture de bal sur la mélodie choisie. Les mariés impressionnèrent leur public par leur prestation impeccable et aérienne. En effet, les tourtereaux avaient pris des cours de danse deux fois par semaine.

Edward m'invita à danser sur la seconde chanson, un slow. Les parents des mariés et d'autres couples nous rejoignirent sur la piste de danse. Il plaça ses mains au niveau de ma taille tandis que je mettais les miennes autour de son cou. Nous nous balancions au rythme lent de la musique.

-Où est Alex ? Demanda Edward brusquement.

-Alex ?! Dis-je étonnée.

-Le Alex que tu étais tant pressée de retrouver l'autre soir. Je pensais qu'il serait ton cavalier.

Je compris où il voulait en venir.

-Ou plutôt ma cavalière dans ce cas, le taquinai-je.

-Hein ?!

-Tu n'as vraiment rien compris idiot ! Alex alias Alexandra est ma collègue de travail et nous avions rendez-vous pour parler boulot.

Sa mâchoire se décrispa un peu.

-Ah. Mais depuis quand dit-on à une collègue "j'ai hâte, bisous" ? Non mais franchement !

-Je dis ce que je veux ! Mais pour éclairer ta lanterne : le "j'ai hâte" c'était parce qu'elle avait un scoop à me raconter, le "bisou" bah c'est juste un bisou. Et en quoi ça te regarde d'abord ?

-En rien du tout, tu as raison. Cette discussion ne mène à rien.

La chanson toucha à sa fin et je m'éloignais rapidement, refroidie par sa dernière réplique qui me rappelait trop notre échange froid de la dernière fois. Mais il me rattrapa et m'entraîna à sa suite à l'intérieur de la maison vide.

-Pourquoi tu pars comme ça ?

-J'ai bien compris, pas la peine de te fatiguer. Tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec moi. Tu as sûrement honte de ma compagnie, mais ça restera entre nous, comme convenu.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et un sourire mi-moqueur mi-arrogant se dessina sur son visage.

-Pourquoi je suis là avec toi alors ? Non Bella, je n'ai pas honte. Je ne voulais simplement pas que quelqu'un l'apprenne et par quelqu'un je veux dire Jasper et accessoirement Alice. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment le jour de leur mariage, j'ai donné ma parole.

Ce fut à mon tour d'être déconcertée.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça change... C'était pour une fois...

-Au contraire, ça change tout ! Comment te dire... tu me plais Isabella, plus qu'aucune femme ne m'a jamais plu. Hier, j'ai ressenti un manque, dès que tu es partie en fait.

Il n'avait pas le droit de me prendre par les sentiments comme ça. Je ne voulais pas craquer, j'avais trop peur de revivre la souffrance de ma première rupture. La journée d'hier je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à lui et ce n'était pas bon du tout pour mon petit cœur.

-Tu ne regrettes pas ?

-Pas le moins du monde, et toi ?

Je voyais la détermination dans ses yeux. J'hésitai avant de répondre mais lui dis simplement la vérité.

-Pareil.

-Je veux vraiment qu'on apprenne à se connaître mieux, j'ai envie de plus qu'une aventure avec toi...

-Mais...

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y ait un mais ?

-Parce qu'il y en a toujours un ?

-Ok. Mais... je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse ni quelque chose qui y ressemble. Et je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quoi faire, d'être à la hauteur.

-Tu me plais beaucoup Edward mais j'ai peur tu comprends, j'ai déjà été abandonnée et j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps ce jour-là. Je ne veux pas revivre ça.

-Je ne partirai pas, pas comme ça, peut-être jamais même. Je nous vois déjà dans une villa au bord du lac, deux petits vieux aigris avec une cinquantaine de petits enfants.

J'éclatai de rire, en nous imaginant comme ça.

-Accepte, accepte d'essayer. Laisse-nous une chance je t'en prie. Hors de question que je te laisse partir sans avoir tenté quelque chose. Peu importe où cela nous mènera, peut-être nulle part, peut-être...

-Au paradis, terminai-je convaincue.

A quoi ça servait de vivre si on ne tentait rien par peur de souffrir ?

-Je veux essayer... mais à une condition !

-Laquelle ?

-Je veux une villa au bord de la mer et hors de question que j'ai cinquante petits enfants !

-On verra !

-Aucun regret ?

-Non. En fait si, celui d'être un homme de parole car j'ai un tas de choses en tête que j'aimerai te faire.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et je répondis avidement à son baiser. Dieu que ça m'avait manqué !

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, et nous nous séparâmes rapidement. C'était Alice, elle me lançait un regard de reproche amusé.

-Bella Swan ! Tu me dois des explications !

Edward l'interrompit.

-Tu voulais quelque chose Alice ?

-Ah oui ! Le gâteau, on va couper le gâteau ! C'est pour ça que j'étais venue vous chercher.

-Allons-y dans ce cas, on ne va pas faire attendre plus longtemps les invités, répondis-je rapidement.

-Let's go ! Hé Bella, quand le mariage sera fini, je veux tous les détails !

Alice retrouva les bras de Jasper pour quelques photos avant de couper le wedding cake. Quant à moi, j'étais au paradis dans les bras d'Edward et comptais bien profiter de chaque moment passé avec mon amour.

**Merci de m'avoir lue !**


End file.
